


Kiss

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Cutesy, Fluffy, Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Living together(sort of), M/M, Paranoid Crowley, Worried Crowley, patient Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale accidentally lean in for a goodnight kiss and neither realize what just happened until moments later.





	Kiss

Three days. Aziraphale had been forced to stay with Crowley for three days, so far. To say Crowley was paranoid was an understatement. Their trials were over, they passed with flying colors. Not a hair on his angel's head had been harmed. Their respective sides seemed to be leaving well enough alone, but Crowley couldn't be too careful. Maybe heaven and hell were watching, waiting for them to separate before trying again.

The angel and demon had spent every moment together. Crowley followed Aziraphale to the shop and busied himself with drinking and the occasional book he found that caught his eye. Sometimes he fell asleep on the tiny sofa while Aziraphale hummed at his desk.

Crowley never left Aziraphale alone in his flat either. If there was somewhere he wanted to go, he took the angel with him. Aziraphale was patient. He never complained about Crowley's clinginess. Even when the demon griped about long hours at the shop, or huffed when Aziraphale woke him up early so he could get fresh eggs from the farmer down the way. They were struggling financially and the angel liked to bless different parts of the farm each time they went, and he payed handsomely for the eggs.

It was officially the end of day three and Aziraphale was sat under a soft tartan blanket on the end of Crowley's couch. A cup of tea by his side with a book in hand.

Crowley smiled at the sight. His flat was far from the bookshop but Aziraphale fit in nicely. The angel had brought over a few piles of books which Crowley made a small bookshelf for in the hall.

The demon sauntered over to the couch lazily. He was tired after following the angel around all day. After the farm he'd wanted to stop by the baker's and then his shop and then get lunch and on and on and Crowley was tired. He'd spent the entire day looking over their shoulder. It was easier to do when they didn't leave the bookshop.

"You all set, angel?" Crowley asked, just like he did every night, he leaned over the angel's shoulder to see the book he was reading.

"Yes, thank you, dear," Aziraphale hummed.

"Alright, then, goodnight."

"Sleep well, dear boy."

Crowley leaned down, as Aziraphale looked up. Their lips met in a chaste kiss.

Crowley then sauntered off to his bedroom while Aziraphale turned back to his book.

Just settled into the sheets, Crowley's eyes went wide. Holy shit, he'd just kissed Aziraphale.

Aziraphale barely got through the next sentence when realization washed over him. He'd just kissed Crowley. Better yet Crowley had kissed him. Were they really so comfortable to kiss one another so easily? Had Crowley done it on purpose? Of course, he had to of. Unless it was a mindless act like it had been for Aziraphale.

Crowley stared at the ceiling, suddenly wide awake. Aziraphale had kissed him back, or had he? Crowley didn't even think about leaning down to kiss the angel. He'd wanted to do it for centuries, but he was sure Aziraphale wasn't there yet. Too fast and all that. Had Aziraphale just let him kiss him? Crowley's mind started to race with thoughts of how Aziraphale would react. Would he leave? Would he push Crowley away? What if he slipped out in the middle of the night? What if hell got ahold of him? Or worse, heaven?

He threw the covers off of him and with a second wind, stepped into the living room where the angel was thankfully still sitting, however his book was closed and beside him. The angel was staring off with a frown on his face.

Oh god, Crowley had ruined everything.

"I'm sorry, angel, I didn't mean it," Crowley stepped around the couch coming into Aziraphale's view.

A look of surprise and then disappointment covered his angel's expression.

"Please don't leave," Crowley was ready to get on his knees and beg if need be.

"Leave? Why would I leave?"

Crowley opened his mouth to answer but Aziraphale spoke again.

"I'm sure you're just used to having people here, an honest mistake."

Crowley noted the false smile on his angel's face. He knew Aziraphale better than anyone in the world and that was not a genuine smile.

"Used to having people here? You're the only one who's ever been here," Crowley frowned at the insinuation.

"Oh." The surprised expression on the angel's face made Crowley's frown deepen.

"Who else would be here?"

"Well you are a tempter after all," Aziraphale shifted in his seat, his eyes falling to his hands briefly.

"What?" Crowley blinked at the angel. Did he really think Crowley would do that? "I've never..."

"Oh." A somewhat pleased smile pulled at Aziraphale's lips.

"Have you?" Crowley was suddenly horribly nauseas at the thought.

"Heaven's no."

The demon relaxed slightly.

A looming silence hung in the air between them, growing increasingly uncomfortable until the angel spoke up again.

"If it wasn't habit then why?" Aziraphale knew why he'd leaned into the kiss. He'd been wanting to kiss the demon for far longer than he cared to admit. He'd just been too afraid of the repercussion from both of their sides. An angel with a demon was grounds for falling, surely. And a demon with an angel...well he couldn't imagine the punishment for that.

"You know why, Aziraphale," Crowley sighed out.

Aziraphale had always known the demon was sweet on him but to actually want to be with the prinicipality? That was a stretch of the imagination Aziraphale only reached in the depths of a bottle of Corwley's favorite bourbon.

"I suppose there's no use in pretending anymore. Our sides already want us dead," Aziraphale nodded. He pulled himself to his feet and took a tentative step forward.

Crowley's breath caught as the angel neared him.

This time Aziraphale leaned in and Crowley kissed back. His hands came up to cup the demon's face. Crowley's own hands grasped at the angel's tweed jacket desperately like he would disappear if he wasn't careful.

"Goodnight, my dear," Aziraphale smiled warmly at his demon upon pulling back.

Crowley only nodded, still a bit dazed from the unexpected kiss, before shuffling off to the bedroom.

The next morning when Crowley leaned down for a kiss before breakfast, Aziraphale leaned in again and this time they both meant to.


End file.
